Las mejores noticias son compartidas
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Thor recibe un mensaje de Loki donde pone textualmente "Necesitamos hablar" las dudas invaden su mente y mientras espera la hora del encuentro con su esposo vive su día junto a sus amigos con la duda de ¿Cuál será la noticia?


**_Notas de la autora: He vuelto al Thorki después de mucho tiempo -¡Ja ja ja! Al parecerlos reyes magos me regalaron inspiración, este fanfic nace de mis grandes ganas de escribir algo cotidiano y sencillo. Nada con mucho drama o angust solo algo, normal._**

 ** _Nos leemos abajo._**

Thor entro a la oficina y dejo sus cosas encima del escritorio –Buenos días señor –saludo su secretaria mientras entraba.

–Buen día Ana ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Solo trabajo de escritorio –la señorita coloco unas carpetas encima de la mesa de su oficina.

–Me parece perfecto –agrego con una sonrisa que ella correspondió para después salir de la oficina.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo y él lo saco para leer los mensajes:

 _SIF: Alguien por favor avísele a Ana que estas casado._

 _FRANDAL: Ya se lo dije, pero a lo mejor piensa que conseguirá algo._

 _SIF: Es una trepadora, lo único que quiere es acomodarse, si Loki se entera que alguien así está cerca de ti, seguro la despellejaría vida._

 _THOR: Loki seria incapaz de algo así._

 _FRANDAL: Thor Creo que Sif tiene toda la razón._

 _VOLSTAGG: Lo siento amigo Thor, pero esta vez debo apoyar a sif y frandal. Además, seguro cree que es mentira porque nadie en esta empresa jamás ha visto a tu esposo._

 _THOR: VOLSTAGG Lo sé querido amigo, pero a Loki no le gusta ser él centro de atención._

 _SIF: ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¿De verdad te crees esa mierda Thor? El adora estar en el centro, el problema es que tu lo opacas y él quieres ser más que el esposo del gran Alfa Thor Odison._

 _FRANDAL: sif No crees que exageraste un poco con lo de gran Alfa Thor Odison?_

 _SIF: frandal No lo creo cariño, no seas envidioso._

 _THOR: Si Loki quiere conseguir más cosas que yo, esta bien, no por ser omega debe valerse de mi apellido para conseguir ser alguien grandioso, cosa que ya es, por cierto._

 _FRANDAL: Eso sueno a algo que un hombre enamorado diría, que besho :c_

 _THOR: frandal Lo sé, el amor me inspira 3_

 _SIF: Me iré, Thor se puse empalagoso y los informes económicos no se harán solos. Los dejo, nos vemos en el almuerzo chicos._

 _VOLSTAGG: thor ¡Gran repuesto amigo! Nos vemos en el almuerzo sif._

 _FRANDAL: Hasta el almuerzo chicos._

 _THOR: Nos vemos._

Thor dejo el celular encima de su escritorio y empezó a revisar los informes que su secretara había entregado, la verdad el trabajo de oficina no era su favorito, pero con el tiempo aprendió a agradecer los días tranquilo donde podía quedarse en ese lugar sin preocupar de tratar con personas difícil o de cerrar inversiones y proyectos. Días como esos donde solo eran él, su laptop y esas carpetas eran algo que apreciaba.

Su celular sonó y lo tomo para revisar sus mensajes, había varias notificaciones, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento había cosas más importantes que hacer, estaba decidido a bloquear el celular cuando entro un nuevo mensaje.

"Mi Rey 3" Thor se sorprendió, era extraño que Loki escribiera a esas horas.

 ** _Mi Rey 3:_** _Necesitamos hablar, tuve que dejar mi carro en el mecánico necesito que pases por mi al trabajo._

Thor miro el mensaje con las cejas fruncidas _"Necesitamos hablar"_ o eso no era una buena señal, para nada y no estaba exagerando. Si algo normalmente molestaba a Loki lo llamaría para reclamarle y decirle que había hecho mal porque según él las llamadas lo dejaban expresarse con libertad. Pero ahora había escrito un mensaje que empezaba con esa frase infernal que Loki hasta ese momento jamás había usado y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Así que decidió escribir una repuesta para ver si podía obtener pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 ** _TÚ:_** _¿Qué sucede amor? Nos podemos ver a la hora de almuerzo ¿Qué tiene tu carro?_

 ** _Mi Rey 3:_** _Ibas a almorzar con tus amigos hoy, no te preocupes todo está bien, solo pásame recogiendo a la seis en mi trabajo. Hablaremos en la casa. El carro tenía una falla en el motor, nada grave, pero debo retirarlo mañana. Ten buena tarde._

Thor miro el mensaje y aunque quiso quitarse la idea de que algo andaba mal esta solo cogió más fuerza entonces llamo a Loki pensando que si hablaban por teléfono conseguiría descifrar que error había cometido, pero cuando marco el teléfono estaba apagado. Thor suspiro.

Sí, definitivamente algo anda mal.

*–*–*

Sif se encontraba en el pasillo esperando a Thor para salir al almuerzo, pero sin embargo parecía haber olvidado su encuentro, ella se acerco a la oficina cuando su secretaria la intercepto –El Sr. Odison pidió que nadie lo molestara –informo la muchacha mirándola con indiferencia.

–¿Podría infórmale que estoy aquí? –pidió mientras sacaba su celular de la cartera y enviaba un mensaje.

–Fue especifico al decir que no quería llamada ni mensajes –la escusa era penosa y Sif podía ver claramente la satisfacción en su rostro.

–¿Por qué no entras? –Thor hablo saliendo de la oficina.

Sif le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer tras el escritorio y posando su vista en Thor dijo –Es que tu secretaria no me dejaba pasar, al parecer no quería que nadie te molestara. Incluso se negó a anunciarme.

–Señor yo… –comento poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

–Se lo que pedí Ana –hablo Thor con un tono un poco busco, Sif sonrió más que complacida–, pero la próxima vez que Sif venga a mi oficina a buscarme y no me informes inmediatamente que está aquí, podría pensar que el puesto lo necesita alguien más.

Sif se sorprendió y la mujer se disculpó apenada, sin duda Thor si tenia la autoridad para hacer esa amenaza, pero aquello era algo que nunca decía, entonces eso significaba que algo andaba mal. –Te espero aquí, ve por tus cosas –Sif guardo su celular. Había pensado en entrar a la oficina, pero por ahora sería algo que evitaría, no tenía idea de que era lo que molestaba a Thor, pero seguro debían hablar en un lugar más privado y si entraba su amigo no se iba a contener.

–No creo que vaya a almorzar –se justificó–, podríamos pedir algo y comer en la oficina.

–No –negó ella–, vamos a donde dijimos que iríamos, así que ve a buscar tus cosas te espero aquí.

Thor la miro y con un suspiro volvió a entrar en la oficina. –Dudo que Thor pueda regresar en la tarde, libera su agenda –le informo a su secretaria. Ella la miro con recelo.

Sif sintió que no estaba de humor para eso –Creo que ya quedo bastante claro como son las cosas aquí, sería bueno que cambies tu actitud y que dejes de actuar como si conseguirías algo con Thor, porque quizás él ignore lo que haces pero todos en esta oficina nos hemos dado cuenta, y antes de que te hagas la ofendida déjame aclararte algo–Sif se inclinó un poco y la miro de forma amenazante–, las alfas consentidas que han tenido todo en su vida, no son de su gusto, así que _no confundas la dulzura con la temperatura.1_

Sif vio con satisfacción como la cara de la chica se volvía completamente roja –Vamos –comento Thor saliendo de la oficina–. Una cosa más, no regresare a la oficina, así que mantén libre mi agenda el día de hoy.

–Sí señor, tenga buen día –comento.

–Vamos –dijo Sif y ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor.

Cuando subieron al auto Sif saco su celular y tecleo en el grupo.

 _SIF: ¡Código rojo!_

 _FRANDAL: Qué sucedió?_

 _VOLSTAGG: Una desgracia amigo porque eso es código rojo._

 _FRANDAL: Eso es obvio volstagg Lo que necesito saber es de qué se trata._

 _SIF: No sé, thor esta bastante sombrío._

 _VOLSTAGG: ¡Discutió con su esposo!_

 _FRANDAL: Discutir no es algo que se aplique a ellos, más bien Loki gritaría y el aceptaría sus errores. Segura que no es del trabajo._

 _SIF: Lo dudo mucho, como sea seguro nos dirá en el almuerzo, busquen un lugar privado y donde sirvan bebidas._

 _VOSGTAN: frandal, conoce un buen sitio._

 _FRANDAL:_ ** _Envió ubicación actual._**

 _SIF: Nos vemos allá, no se olviden liberar sus agendas._

 _VOSGTAN: ¡Listo!_

 _FRANDAL: Estoy en ello, nos vemos._

Cuando llegaron al sitio Thor no había dicho ninguna palabra, lo que era extraño ya que normalmente no podía dejar de hablar. Ambos entraron al lugar y ocuparon la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. –¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Volstagg cuando los recién llegados ocuparon sus sitios.

Thor lo miro confundido y luego su vista se posó en Sif –Acaso tú –ella solo subió los hombros y llamo al mesero, Thor aprovecho para sacar su celular y revisar los mensajes.

–Enviaste un código rojo aun cuando no te dije nada.

–Ese es el problema no dijiste nada, siempre hablas Thor.

–¿Tu esposo está bien? –pregunto Volstagg.

Thor suspiro y pensó que debía evaluar su amistad con esas personas.

–No lo sé, me escribió en la mañana diciéndome "Tenemos que hablar".

–Y eso no es normal en las parejas –comento Frandral, el mesero se acerco y puso una ronda de cervezas en la mesa.

–En Loki no, si se enoja reclama las cosas, no la piensa solo las dice y sin embargo hoy me escribió un mensaje a las nueve de la mañana diciéndome _"tenemos que hablar y pasa recogiéndome al trabajo"_ –Thor termino la frase con mucho énfasis y tomo un poco de la bebida.

–Creí que no escribía hasta después de la once de la mañana –comento Volstagg. Thor lo miro con reproche.

–Ese es el problema, amigo –concluyo Frandal.

–Intentaste llamarlo –propuso Sif.

–Lo hice, un par de veces, pero después de que me escribiera se desconecto y el celular parece estar apagado.

–O en modo avión –Sif y Frandal miraron con dureza a Volstagg.

–No estas ayudando –comento bajito el rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y bebieron de la cerveza, el mesero se acercó preguntándose si querían algo para servirse y todos pidieron solo para no ser interrumpidos. Thor miró a sus amigos, estaban todos pensativos quizá buscaban algo para decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor o que simplemente ayudara a aliviar la tensión.

Sif fue quien hablo primero –Tal vez te preparo alguna sorpresa –concluyo.

–Sí, seguro fue eso. –apoyaron Frandal y Volstagg aunque a Thor le hubiese gustado pensar así conocía a Loki demasiado bien, si era una sorpresa no hubiese escrito nada, el mensaje no era nada revelador pero dejaba mucho en que pensar. A pesar de haber pasado toda la mañana intentando recordar que había hecho mal no podía simplemente llegar a una conclusión, todo parecía bien cuando salieron de la casa.

–Es eso o quizá solo me preocupo por nada –comento en un intento de relajar la atmosfera.

Esta vez las miradas de disgusto se posaron en él –Si no crees que es nada, entonces es porque no lo es; tampoco quiero decir que sea algo malo, pero si te molesta a nosotros también.

–No vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido Thor –Sif lo miro fijamente–, nosotros nos apoyamos y la base de esta relación es no disminuir los problemas de los demás. Si te preocupa esta bien, déjanos compartir esa preocupación.

–Es verdad, aunque después nos burlemos uno de los otros, las molestias de uno son de todos, preferirnos preocuparnos a hacerte sentir que no nos importa.

Thor sonrió, si ahora recordaba porque eran sus amigos –Tienen razón, lamento lo que dije.

–No lo lamentes –comento Frandal–, todos somos estúpidos en algún momento.

–Aunque por herir nuestros sentimientos, deberías pagar el almuerzo –comento Sif.

–Salud por eso –agrego Volstagg y todos chocaros sus vasos.

–Ahora quieren que les cuente lo que sucedió con Ana –propuso Sif con satisfacción.

–¡Claro que sí! –comentaron al unisonó Volstagg y Frandal.

Habían pasado un par de horas en esa mesa, conversando y bebiendo, aunque Thor había rechazado la cerveza después del segundo trago, estaba consiente que debía conducir, sin embargo, la conversación había sido amena y le sirvió para apagar las alarmas de su mente. Ya había pedido la cuenta cuando su celular sonó, era una llamada de su esposo.

–Buena tardes amor, dime –comento rápidamente al descolgar, la mesa se quedó en completo silencio Sif aprovecho y se puso de pie para ir al baño. –Listo nos vemos allá.

Thor saco una tarjeta de crédito y la dejo en le mesa –Me tengo que ir –se excusó.

–¡Éxito! –dijo Frandal, brindándole una sonrisa.

–Todo estará bien amigo –comento Volstagg.

Thor asintió –Me despiden de Sif –agrego y sin más se marchó.

La cuidad estaba bastante tranquila a pesar de ser un día laborable, Thor se estaciono frente a la agencia de Loki, él estaba de pie esperándolo. Su corazón dio un vuelco con la idea de que algo pasaba, cuando abrió la puerta para subir espero que le reclamara algo, así las cosas, serían más fáciles; sabría que había cometido un error y que la culpa era suya, pero eso no paso.

Loki ocupo el asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y con una tranquilidad dijo

–¿Qué tal tu día? –la pregunta confundió a Thor.

–Bien –respondió con una sonrisa mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

–Qué bueno –agregó Loki y saco su celular, lo conecto a la radio de auto por bluetooth y puso música. Su vista se concentró en el paisaje de la cuidad.

Si antes creía que las cosas estaban mal, ahora eso era algo que podía asegurar, Loki parecía pensativo y sobre todo no se estaba quejado lo que en si era bastante raro, porque tenia motivos para hacerlo, empezando porque su auto se encontraba en el mecánico. Entonces Thor tuvo la idea de que lo que pasaba no era su problema, en toda la mañana había pensado que pudo haber hecho, pero jamás pensó que talvez sea Loki quien tenia el problema.

Quizá ocurría algo, tal vez quería dejarlo o darse un tiempo en la relación. Loki nunca actuaba tan misteriosamente, pero si pasaba algo estaba seguro que él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación y no era un tema cualquiera porque si ese fuese el caso lo hablarían en el auto. El asunto era grave o delicado y ambas cosas solo lo preocupaban más.

La relación entre ambos había sido difícil, Loki era un omega independiente de esos que son difíciles de encontrar y cuando lo conoció se negaba a salir con un alfa consentido, pero Thor fue tan insistente que después de un año y medio de intentos fracasados logro conseguir ser aceptado. Cuando eso empezó pusieron pautas y la más importante de todas era que ninguno de los dos tomarías las decisiones importantes para sus vidas solo.

Debian consultarse y respetarse, esa era la base de su relación. No era un lazo formado por un vínculo donde un ejercía poder sobre el otro, Loki era independiente y le gustaba brillar por sí solo, luchaba por lo que quería y eso era algo que fascino a Thor. Tres años más tarde cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, él le propuso casarse, pero Loki lo rechazo diciendo que, si hacían eso todo lo que él pudiese llegar a conseguir quedaría opacado y siempre iba a ser quien consiguió tal cosa por ser esposo de un Odison.

Thor lo entendió y aunque le dolió la negativa, lo acepto.

Sin embargo, Loki soluciono el problema y planeo una boda simbólica, la celebraron como una festividad en sí, pero, aunque la misma no tenia valor legal, para ambos fue suficiente. Después de eso, trabajaron mucho, Loki consiguió poner su propia agencia de comunicación, aunque eso le costó sudor y lágrimas, Thor decidido crear su empresa de exportaciones la que puso junto a sus amigos y así entre lágrimas, dolor y trabajo excesivo consiguieron todo lo que tenían ahora.

Y todo eso ya había sido hace cinco años y durante ese tiempo Loki jamás había dicho "Tenemos que hablar" jamás, entonces si estaba preocupado era por una razón bastante justificable. Y el silencio en el auto no ayudaba para nada, Loki parecía retraído y él no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que andaba mal.

–Podrías comprar pizza para comer.

Thor asintió, pero se sintió desesperado necesitaban llegar al departamento para poder hablar.

Loki fue el primero en entrar –Loki con respecto al mensaje…

–Thor primero vamos a comer –propuso–, no tuve tiempo de almorzar hoy y muero de hambre.

Eso le dio a entender que Loki tampoco sabia como decir lo que sucedía.

–Loki yo…

–Thor siéntate –pidió y él obedeció.

Thor sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, pero debía esperar, Loki sirvió la comida en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos ni tampoco comió algo. Loki suspiro y finalmente hablo.

–He pensado toda la tarde en cómo decirte esto, pero simplemente no encontré la mejor forma –dijo, Thor le tomo la mano para que supiera que podía contar con él. Loki le sonrió–, recuerdas la vez que prometimos tomar las decisiones importantes juntos.

Thor asintió –Pues paso algo que cambia todo –Loki aparto la mano de Thor y se puso de pie–, no sé cómo decir esto Thor –admitió mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

–Puedes decirme lo que sea; lo superaremos –admitió mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba el pelinegro. No sabia de que se trataba, pero si Loki necesitaba apoyo se lo daría.

–Esto es importante Thor –los ojos de Loki se volvieron cristalinos–, y espero de corazón que esto te haga sentir de la misma forma que a mí.

Loki le entrego una cajita de cartón decorada con corazones de diversos colores, era pequeña –¿De qué se trata esto Loki? –admitió confundido.

–Solo ábrela.

Thor tomo la caja y retiro la tapa, a estas alturas no sabía que esperar, miro el objeto que contenía sin entender completamente lo que pasaba –El doctor dice que esas cosas suelen suceder –explico Loki.

–¡Oh por Dios! –exclamo emocionado al entender lo que Loki quería decir, Thor retiro el chupón de la caja. –¿Esto es cierto?

Loki asintió –Sí –admitió y se quedó quieto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él y Thor no habían planificado esto así que su reacción era todo un misterio por ello se preparo para el peor escenario, pero Thor jamás lo defraudaba.

–¡Oh por Dios! –exclamo Thor con más calma–, estamos embarazados –concluyo al borde las lágrimas. Se acerco a Loki y lo beso –Es una gran noticia –comento secando sus lágrimas.

Loki lo abrazo con fuerza –Te amo –murmuro en su pecho.

–Yo también, cariño –admitió.

Thor salió de la habitación en busca de su celular y algo para comer, Loki estaba dormido. Fue a la cocina y metió la pizza al microondas mientras esperaba tomo su celular para empezar a leer los mensajes en su grupo de amigos.

 _SIF: Thor amigo ¿Aún vives?_

 _VOLSTAGG: Si aún vive probablemente este muy ocupado para responder._

 _FRANDAL: Gracias por eso, ahora necesitare terapia._

 _SIF: Escandaloso, como jamás tuviste sexo con otro hombre._

 _VOLSTAGG: No tienes nada que decir frandal_

 _SIF: A lo mejor tiene muy ocupada las manos para responder._

 _FRANDAL: Muy graciosos ambos, creí que el tema aquí era donde Thor tiene las manos._

 _SIF: Todos ya sabemos que seguro están en las caderas de Loki._

 _VOLSTAGG: Yo pensaba que el tema era, lo que Loki quería decirle a Thor._

 _FRANDAL: A eso también :v_

 _SIF: Creo que ambos están bien si las cosas estuvieran mal Thor nos abría contactado._

 _VOLSTAGG: Tienes mucha razón, después de todo quizás Thor exagero un poco._

 _FRANDAL:_ ** _Dato adjunto enviado._**

 _FRANDAL: Se parece a Thor hoy en la tarde._

 _VOLSTAGG: ¿Cómo cuando tu esposo dice, tenemos que hablar?_ ** _Dato adjunto enviado._**

 _FRANDAL: Jajajajaa_

 _SIF: No creen que es muy pronto para empezar a reírnos, aun no tenemos noticias._

 _FRANDAL: Nunca es muy pronto, además las peores noticias son las primeras que se saben._

 _VOLSTAGG: frandal x2_

 _SIF: En ese caso…_

 _SIF:_ ** _Dato adjunto enviado._**

 _VOLSTAGG: Te pasaste sif jaajjjajaaj_

 _FRANDAL: Rayos señorita._

 _FRANDAL: Eso explica el motivo de tu soltería._

 _SIF: Los hombres le temen a una mujer con carácter._

 _FRANDAL: Yo no, si quieres puede poner mis manos en tus caderas._

 _SIF: Cuando me interesen los hombres con doce centímetros hablamos._

 _VOLSTAGG: Te dio un golpe bajo._

 _SIF: jajaj se lo merece por fanfarrón._

 _FRANDAL: Chao sí._

 _VOLSTAGG: Marica._

 _SIF: x2_

El microondas sonó y Thor saco el plato con pizza que había metido; lo coloco en el mesón y tomo el biberón que descansaba en cerca de ahí para tomarle una foto.

 _THOR: Me voy un par de horas y arman todo este alboroto._

 _SIF: ¿Estas vivo? Ya estaba buscando mi traje para mañana._

 _SIF:_ ** _Dato adjunto enviado._**

 _SIF: Creí que este era una buena opción._

 _VOLSTAGG: ¡Que horrible!_

 _THOR: ¿Pensabas usar eso para mi funeral? Dios, hubiese revivido solo para quitarte esa ropa._

 _FRANDAL: Alguien dijo quitar ropa?_

 _SIF: Ustedes no saben nada, hombres._

 _FRANDAL: Como si tu te caracterizaras de ser muy femenina sif_

 _SIF: Oi Thor ¿Cómo sobreviviste?_

 _VOLSTAGG: ¡Ja! Ella te ignoro frandal._

 _THOR: Después de todo no era nada malo, pero si fue un tema que jamás nos habíamos imaginado._

 _FRANDAL: Te fue infiel?_

 _VOLSTAGG: … frandal_

 _VOLSTAGG: Eso fue de mal gusto._

 _SIF: Loki siéndole infiel a Thor es tan poco probable como el hecho de que el sol se extinga, o sea no digo no sea capaz, pero para que eso ocurra se necesitaría un milagro._

 _FRANDAL: volstagg ¡Fue un chiste!_

 _THOR: De muy mal gusto frandal._

 _SIF: Siempre diciendo lo inadecuado en el peor momento._

 _SIF: Bueno dejemos la estupidez de frandal a un lado y cuenta que sucedió ¿Cuál era el motivo de tanto drama?_

 _THOR:_ ** _Dato adjunto enviado._**

 _THOR: Adivinen_

 _SIF: Por mis ovarios ¿no estas jodiendo? es totalmente real._

 _FRANDAL: No entiendo._

 _VOLSTAGG: frandal x2_

 _SIF: Par de idiotas, es bastante lógico._

 _SIF: Te felicito Thor, es maravilloso._

 _VOLSTAGG: No entiendo que esta sucediendo?_

 _FRANDAL: Espera ya entendí. Que emoción, felicidades amigos._

 _VOLSTAGG: Alguien podría explicarme, por favor…_

 _THOR: volstagg estamos embarazados!_

 _THOR: Gracias por sus felicidades amigos, los quiero._

 _VOLSTAGG: Por los ovarios de Sif! Que grandiosa noticia ¡Seremos tios! FELICIDADES_

 _FRANDAL: Loki si sabe como clavarte._

 _SIF: Yo diría que quien la clavo fue él._

 _VOLSTAGG: Arruinaron el momento._

 _VOLSTAGG: Debes contarnos como sucedió todo._

 _SIF: volstagg x2_

 _FRANDAL: sif volstagg x3_

–¿Qué te divierte tanto? –Loki se acercó–, podrías pasarme un vaso con agua, por favor.

–Claro. Estaba dándole las noticias a los chicos. Se emocionaron bastante. –Thor dejo su celular en el mesón, tomo el plato con pizza, el vaso de agua y se sentó con Loki en la mesa.

–Los idiotas de tus amigos –comento tomando el agua–, ¿aún siguen teniendo ese insufrible grupo de WhatsApp? –Thor mordió su pizza y asintió–, son unos idiotas.

Thor sonrió y Loki también lo hizo –¿Quieres ver algo? –propuso. Thor asintió.

–Bien –Loki se puso de pie y tomo el celular de Thor–, escríbeles a tus amigos que no le digan a nadie más y revisa tu agenda para mañana si no tienes nada importante que hacer podrías tomarte el día libre.

Thor se limpio las manos y tomo a Loki de la muñeca atrayéndolo –Dame un beso –pidió.

Loki se sentó encima de él y lo beso –Ahora has lo que te pedí –comento mientras le acariciaba la barba.

–Te amo –murmuro mientras chocaban sus frentes.

–Te amo –respondió Loki abrazándolo.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Bueno llegamos hasta aquí espero les gustara. Ahora explicare una sola cosa, la idea de los mensajes grupales lo saque de una serie de Netflix llamada "YOU" bastante buena, por cierto, siempre quise experimentar este formato y me anime a hacerlo. Una de las cosas que más me gusto al terminar esto es la dinámica con la que quedo el chat grupal. Me gusto el resultado de eso para ser la primera vez que lo escribo._**

 ** _Por cierto si alguna/o se pregunta el porqué no use Emojis, pues la verdad ni siquiera los uso; en chat real solo aplico "xD" ":v" ":v" las caritas esas del demonio no la se usar y me he metido en problemas con mi Friends porque siempre dicen "Ese Emoji no es pa eso" así que solo me di por vencido con ello._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _Larga vida, paz y prosperidad._**

1 Frase sacada de la canción no soy una de Esas de Jessy y Joey Feat Alejandro Saenz.


End file.
